Digital video streams may represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications, including, for example, video conferencing, high-definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream can contain a large amount of data and consume a significant amount of computing or communication resources of a computing device for processing, transmission, or storage of the video data. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques.
Over the years, the coding efficiency of video encoders has improved. Coding efficiency can mean encoding a video at the lowest possible bit rate while minimizing distortion (i.e., while maintaining a certain level of video quality). However, the improved coding efficiency has resulted in increased computational complexity. That is, more computation time is required by an encoder to achieve the improved coding efficiency. As such, it is desirable to obtain improved coding efficiencies with less computation time (i.e., reduced computational complexity).